mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
2014 Map Game
It is the year 2014. The world is on the brink of WWIII, with Russia having annexed Crimea, and ISIS which has swept through the north of Iraq. An Ebola epidemic is raging. The Americans are discussing their options. The EU is considering what they can do against Russia. And while the world looks away... Foreign Powers Will Rise RulesCategory:Map Games # 3 Implausibilities/Breaking the rules= 1 day ban # Sockpuppeting is a perma ban # 1 Nation per player # 1 turn is 1/2 a year # Keep your technology in check. No robots fighting clones # Mod word is law # 3 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a warning, 5 consecutive turns of bad grammar/spelling is a 1 day ban # Your first ban is a day, the second 2 days, the third 3 days, the fourth 1 week, the fifth 1 month # Map must be updated every 5 turns. If the mapmaker doesn’t do it, a player is allowed to do it, if he gets permission. # No Game companies. No references to anime, cartoons or video games. Mods *Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Mod:Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) APPROVED *Mod: Feudalplague (talk) *Mapmaker: Nations Bold nations are mod controlled, or you have to get permission from mods Europe Western Europe *'United Kingdom' -- *Ireland -- *'France' -- *Monaco -- *Andorra -- *Spain -- *Portugal -- *Netherlands -- *Belgium -- *Luxembourg -- Central Europe *'Germany' -- Blocky858 (talk) 20:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Switzerland -- *Liechtenstein -- *Austria -- *Czech Republic -- *Slovakia -- *Hungary -- *Italy -- *San Marino -- *Vatican City -- *Malta -- Balkans *Slovenia -- *Croatia -- *Bosnia and Herzegovina -- *Serbia -- Spartian300 (talk) 06:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *Montenegro -- *Albania -- *Macedonia -- *Greece -- *Bulgaria -- Eastern Europe *Romania -- *Moldova -- *Ukraine -- *Belarus -- *'Russia' -- ''I find your lack of faith'' *Poland -- *Estonia -- *Latvia -- *Lithuania -- Scandinavia *Finland -- *Sweden -- *Norway -- *Denmark -- *Iceland -- North America *Canada *'USA': Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 19:33, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Mexico *Belize *Honduras *Nicaragua *Guatamala *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Panama *Cuba *Jamaica *Haiti *Dominican Republic South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Guyana *Suriname *Brazil: Feudalplague (talk) *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Paraguay *Bolivia *Peru *Ecuador Asia *Japan -Seiga *Taiwan *'China I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *Mongolia *South Korea: Leldy22 (talk) *North Korea *Vietnam *Laos *Cambodia *Thailand *Myanmar *Malaysia *Singapore *Brunei *Indonesia *India *Bhutan *Nepal *Bangladesh *Pakistan *Sri Lanka *Afghanistan *Turkmenistan *Tajikistan *Uzbekistan *Kyrgyzstan *Kazakhstan *Iran *Iraq *Turkey *Syria *Lebanon *Israel: Saturn (Talk/Blog) 16:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Palestine *Jordan *Saudi-Arabia *Kuwait *Qatar *Bahrain *UAE *Yemen *Oman Africa *Morocco *Algeria *Tunisia *Libya *Egypt *Sudan *South Sudan *Chad *Niger *Mali *Mauritania *Senegal *Guinea *Gambia *Guinea-Bissau *Sierra Leone *Liberia *Ivory Coast *Burkina Faso *Ghana *Togo *Benin *Nigeria *Cameroon *Equatorial Guinea *Gabon *Central African Republic *Congo-Brazzaville *DR Congo *Angola *Zambia *Namibia *Zimbabwe *Botswana *South Africa - Ace009 (talk) 18:16, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Lesotho *Swaziland *Mozambique *Malawi *Tanzania *Rwanda *Burundi *Uganda *Kenya *Somalia *Ethiopia *Eritrea *Seychelles *Mauritius *Madagascar *Sao Tome en Principe *Cape Verde Oceania *Australia: User:Likercat (talk) 16:39, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *East Timor *Papua New-Guinea *Fiji *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Micronesia *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Solomon Islands *Samoa *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu Mod-Controlled Organizations *UN *European Union *Hamas *Al-Qaeda *ISIS *Peshmerga *PKK *NATO *Free Chechnyan Army *Taliban *Boko Haram *Abu Sayyaf *Indian Maoists *Hezbollah *ASEAN The Game We have started! ' 2014.5 * '''Russia annexes Crimea, and supports Eastern-Ukrainian Rebels. The majority of the nations do not recognise the annexation, and Russia is suspended from the G8 as a result. ' * '''In West Africa, a major Ebola outbreak starts, taking the lives of 4033 people, and that number increases every day * A Sunni terrorist group, ISIS, makes major gains in Iraq and Syria. The Kurdish Peshmerga fights ISIS, and an International Coalition, led by the USA, bombs ISIS bases and vehicles. The Kurdish city of Kobani is besieged by ISIS, and a major battle is fought there. Turkey refuses to intervene * Israel's ground offensive in Gaza ends * Malaysia Airlines Flight MH17 is shot down by Ukrainian rebels in the east. ''' * '''Scotland holds a referendum about possible Scottish independence, and the result is no. Scotland remains part of the UK * North Korean leader Kim-Jong-Un isn't seen in public for a long time, and rumors say he's sick. He shows up in public again, using a stick to walk. ''' '''Hello to all players, please research into your country, no willy nilly alliances, your nation more than likely has previous politics you cant just ignore or move away from -Feud United States: We start our airstrike campaign in Iraq. Supplies are sent to the Kurds.'We start our airstrike campaign in Iraq. Supplies are sent to the Kurds. '''We ask Israel to help us fight IS. Internally, we start discussing sending land troops to fight IS. We close all border with the Ebola countries. '''A message is sent to Recep Erdogan: ''To our Turkish allies We are dissapointed by the fact that you have not helped the Kurds in Kobani. You should set aside the fact that you do not wish to strengthen the Kurds, as the people in that city are threatened with genocide. If you do not act to save the city, then you are partially responsible if the city falls. I hope that you change your mind as fast as possible. Barack Obama '''Australia: Millitary is improved and send supplies to the US-leaded Coalition against ISIS. South Korea: We improve the infrastructure. We also send tanks, heavy artillery, and advisers to the Kurds. We research more advanced technology. Samsung releases its new 60ghz wifi, and the government provides it in all public places. We discover that the Sewol Ferry was sunk by a North Korean torpedo. Our UN representative, Kim Sung Rye, makes the following speech to the UN General Assembly, Human Rights Council, and Security Council: "We stand here today in a wake of a horrible incident, and now, have evidence of what happened. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea, on 16 April, torpedoed, and sunk the MV Sewol, and as a result, killed more than 300 people, mainly students. I now call for a coalition against the DPRK, spearheaded by the Republic of Korea, to avenge the sinking of the MV Sewol, and the loss of so many of our children's lives."-Kim Sung Rye" The South Korean public is in uproar against the North Koreans and are rallying in the streets. You can't control Ban-Ki-Moon Sweden: Sweden begins to improves economy and build up military. The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. Read the rules. NO GAME COMPANIES Stop with the bullshit wreck it ralph shit its really annoying. idc how much you love it but it has no place in here -Feud Removed. ~Eric von Schweetz Brazil: 'Brazil following the close of election the incumbent president comes back to win the election. Dilma Rousseff continues some older policies that were successful but manages to pass a program to empty and subjugate Brazils Favelas and reclaim the real estate. The Program however also incentivises moving into various areas of the Amazons pre-determined, to not be supremely harmful and easily settleable. This ends up with the military moving in and securing the territories and opening up pathways to settlement. While many agree to go to settle Brazils final amazon frontier they are greeted by ready to go jobs for resource exploitation and controlled lumber as well as multiple other industries which can easily grow within the Amazons. With this the Brazilian government seeing a rather concerning increase in global hostilities begins considering the expansion of its military. Along with this the Brazilian government seeing the need for Domestic industry to build ships, tanks, and other high grade weaponries works on expanding this. This ends up with the prototype tank the EE-T1 Osorio tank to be re-considered and the government officially puts this through a new development phase to upgrade this tank to a modern combat standard renaming this to the EE-T2 Osorio Tank. The Brazilian army also issues the development of its own series of Assault rifle looking to expand its own domestic small arms industry. The Brazilian acquisition of the Tar-21 leads to the Brazilian government not only requesting to make it the Standard assualt rifle for the Brazilian armed forces but also request a joint program to work on and improve the rifle well into the Future with the Israeli government. '(Sat please) 'The Brazilian economy while a relatively powerful force remains somewhat stagnant with the recent increase in government spending but economists due to the rather impressive attempt at settling and exploiting the amazons, agree that the economy will explode upward in further years due to this. The Brazilian Navy and Air force are also scheduled to expand with troop increases, and equipment increases looking to move through rather quickly to move Brazil from a soft power to a Hard Power. The Brazilian economy due to amazons exploitation shows a quicker economic growth than that of China stunning many global economists. The Brazilian companies begin to try and attract american and other foreign investments into the Amazons economic Project. The Brazilians convenes an emergency meeting of UNASUR in order to discuss the further development of South Americas domestic security, Internet, Common Market, and Free movement of People much like the EU. Many agree but Venezuela due to its dictatorial nature is rather unfriendly with a few of the concepts much to the chagrin to the rest of the continents nations. Brazil's Petrobas begins to exploit the the Oil deposits off of Brazil's coast seeing some economic growth in this sector as well. The Brazilian government now with blueprints and details from Israel begins mass production of the Tar-21 in all concepts looking to outfit the entire Brazilian military with it. Brazil bars flights from west Africa and steps up its attempts to prevent any outbreak in Brazil *'Israeli Diplomacy: The Israeli government approves of a joint program, but would like a 15% (18% for the rest of the year to build up the Infrastructure after the recent war. *'Brazil Dip: '''Done '''People's Republic of China: '''With the ongoing riots in Hong Kong and the increasing call for democracy, Li Keqiang and his fellow rulers debate wether or not a push towards Democratization is a smart move. The Military continues to be developed as we push to shorten the gap between us and the West in terms of technology. The government orders creation of more Special Economic Zones, where Capitalism is allowed to grow. This plan hopes to bring our economy further economic growth. We send supplies to the Anti ISIS coliton and bar flights from West African Nations where Ebola is spreading. Regarding the Russian annexation of Crimea, we recognize Russia's annexation of Crimea however we state that we will not support further incursion into Eastern Europe. '''United Kingdom: '''We send supplies, troops, and aid to help the U.S. lead coalition against ISIS. We shut down all flights to and from Africa due to the Ebola outbreak and do further research on the virus to try to find a cure and medicine to treat it. We do not recognize or support the Russian annexation of Crimea. we are building up our military and economy. '''Japan:' Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan also looks into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy. Japan also condemns North Korea for their attack against a South Korean ship, the MV Sewol. Serbia: '''We occupy Kosovo. We begin updating and improving the military, and make plans to make Serbia a first-world country. We ask for an alliance with Russia. '''Serbia is a nations in the process of joining the EU it would never ally Russia. -Feud *'Australian Diplomacy: '''We condemn the Serbian occupation of Kosovo, saying that the UN must do something. *'Why are you acting anti-west by attacking Kosovo and then pro west by aiding the Colition?' * '''I will get rid of the other thing. ' * UK Diplomacy: 'We also condemn the Serbian occupation and now issues sanctions against Serbia because of their occupation. We ask all of our allies to place sanctions against Serbia. * '''US Dip: '''We condemn the Serbian occupation of Kosovo. We request that the UN helps us in liberating Kosovo from Serbia. * '''UN: We suggest a military intervention in Kosovo. ' * '''Serbian Dip: We ask for Russian support in the event that the UN invades our land. Israel: We upgrade our infrastructure since the Gaza conflict has ended. Military is improved. 2015Category:2014 Map Game The UN intervenes in Kosovo I, Edge, protest this event on 2 grounds: 1) Serbia can't just say we annex Kosovo because A) they don't belive Kosovo exists and B) The had no real control over the nation and the basicily just said "We attack and win" and 2) despite it being listed as such, the UN should not be mod controled. we have 4 out of the 5 nations on the SC filled and they should, as in real life, be able to use there Veto powers. Despite having mod powers, I will not just cross this out without other mods saying something. I suggest that when we have the algo, we will first have the Serbia-Kosovo algo. As for the veto powers, the nations do have the right to veto it. So if the SC nations want to, they can. ~Tech I did not say I was annexing Kosovo. I just occupied it. It is my turf. Doesn't change the fact that you don't contorl it. Serbia loses grip in most of Kosovo : Groan.Whipsnade (talk) 19:59, October 15, 2014 (UTC) : Russia vetos and UNSC measures relating to an official UN intervention in Kosovo, but affirms that any member state may act in any matter they wish in relation to Kosovo. ~Rex Ebola spreads further in West Africa, although it doesn't make gains in North America and Europe The Ukrainian Rebels continue to fight in Eastern-Ukraine The Serbian Occupation of Kosovo greatly angers Albania, which send 2.000 troops to help the UN IS continues the Siege of Kobani. ' '''Korean Relations sink further. ' '''The G20 summit is in 2016 in Brisbane. United States: '''We help the UN in their intervention. We continue to discuss sending land troops to fight ISIS, and in December we reach the conclusion that we will send '''25,000 American troops into Iraq and Syria to help the Kurds. Sorry i had to change that to a more plausible #. The US is really against re-escalating the area and their troops are top notch. i dont see the US needing much more than 25,000. -Feud Serbia: '''In response to the UN intervention, we send a further 10,000 troops, tanks and aircraft to Kosovo, and declare martial law. Any and all resistance to Serbia is crushed in Kosovo, and deploy 5000 troops, tanks and aircraft to the Albanian border. We continue to improve the military and again ask Russia for an alliance. '''Sweden: Sweden continues to improves economy and build up military. Australia: 'We join the US-lead coalition against ISIS and make diplomatic support to the UN for their millitart intervention in Kosovo and Serbia. '''Brazil: '''With stellar economic growth from the settlement of the Amazons and the safe exploitation of various resources, kept in check by the Brazilian national guard and various police forces hired to help out and keep order in the new Amazon communities. The Brazilian tax code is extremely cumbersome and the president unable to keep her popularity up manages one of the first tax code reforms in years which streamlines the tax system and allows the economy to reach a long term sustainable growth but also boosts growth even further pushing the growth rate from the lower 5.0% predicted to a nearly 7.5% growth with the inclusion of various Amazonian resources. The Oil resources also begin to show economic input into the 2015 year with more and more offshore wells being drilled expecting to turn Brazil into a major oil power within the next few years. The Brazilian military officially introduces the Tar-21 as standard service rifle of the army delivering nearly 20,000 of these guns on the first order. Engesa industries successfully given a new lease on life by the Brazilian government funding the arms contractors return continues its development of its EE-T2 Osorio tank in order to deliver a true modern tank combat system to the Brazilian armed forces. The Brazilian air force begins looking for a purchase of a fully modern air force looking at American, Russian, and European equipment '(Taking all offers) '''The Brazilian Marines are also expanded from their 15,000 force to nearly 30,000 with the extra 15,000 troops are to be trained and included by the end of the year. The Brazilian navy also begins looking to contract out to some foreign powers for new ships but also begins domestic work on its own ship designs. The Brazilian scientific community officially begins construction of a Nuclear Reactor using its new Technology which is suspected to be much better and efficient than other modern counterparts (This actually exists). The Brazilian navy in tandem with the nuclear reactor engages in an intense debate with the government on the expansion of Brazils hard power capabilities saying that the Brazilian people need Nuclear Carriers like the United States in order to be taken seriously by many of the other powers. A movement barely passes in the Brazilian government which authorizes the drawing up of blueprints for a nuclear powered carrier. None of these nuclear attempts violate any previous nuclear treaties. The Brazilian government officially begins its first true meaningful investments into Infrastructure for the first time in years looking to increase the nations efficiency. Brazils people unsure of the direction being taken by the government justifies it with the points that Brazils lackluster performance under dictatorships robbed 20th century Brazil of its attempt at economic growth and power, This however shall change with Brazils push for hard power as well as soft power in order to prevent undue influence by outside powers on the continent citing UNASUR as the wakeup call for Brazil to take a much more powerful role in politics. '''Brazil officially seeks a seat on the United Nation Security Council as a Permananent member (MODS) Mod Response: No, six nations on a concil is bad. South Korea: '''Our standing military is currently 1.2 million. We dispatch 2,001 troops to assist the Kurds. Samsung's revenue is increased to 400 billion with the release of the Samsung Galaxy S6 and Note 3.We continue the shift to complete solar power dependence. We begin the Dokdo development project. The population of Dokdo grows to 200. We will be a blue-water navy by 2020. '''We denounce the North Korean Attack on Sewol. Our Navy blockades the North Koreans while staying in International Waters. Korea uses it's Security Council Seat to call for complete blockade of North Korea and an International Embargo. Nothing goes in, nothing goes out. United Kingdom: '''We continue to help the US lead coalition against ISIS. We also continue to improve our military and economy. We still have grounded planes to and from Africa. It is currently unknown when they will be back up. '''Japan: Japan improves the infrastructure and invests more in technology. Japan continues looking into alternate power sources that are more environmental friendly and plans to steer away from using nuclear energy.